roblox_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Corrupted Player/@comment-208.97.35.94-20190719204418
I can't make a creepypasta page on this wiki, so I am just going to put my creepypasta here. Notes: -I couldn't think of any other wiki to put this on, so I put it here. -This doesn't have anything to do with Roblox, tbh. -This is all fantasy, and none of this is real. So, I was playing My Singing Monsters when I noticed something weird... Every five seconds the monsters on the loading screen appeared to have eerie looking eyes for less than a second... But then when I was on one of my islands, most things were normal. Except the shop... I saw this blank monster with the name; "{REDACTED}" I have never seen this kind of monster being released into the shop, and I almost forgot to mention, this monster costed 666 coins... It's element was glitched out, and it's bio was corrupted. I was curious, and creeped out at the same time. I bought the monster, placed it on my island, and then something happened... The castle was glitched out, and when I tapped on it, instead of "Castle" it said "ERROR_000" it was very unsettling for me. I checked the other monsters, and they were fine, but not for long... I still remembered that the weird monster I bought from the shop was invisible, so I tapped everywhere to find that monster, and when I finally tapped on it, it's nickname was glitching, and the other monsters started glitching, too. I checked my other islands, and the same things were happening there, too. I freaked out, and then my game crashed. I tried again, and things were a little worse... Not only were the monsters glitching, the islands, structures, decorations, and background were glitching. Even the music and loading screen were glitched out... Then I got a message on my screen; "666ERROR666ERROR666ERROR666" I got extremely scared. I looked for the strange monster, and it's nickname wasn't glitching anymore, but it said "You have met a terrible fate." Then, I got jumpscared by something I can't even imagine, but it looked like a rare Whisp with a red tint and creepy eyes, from what I remember... The game crashed, and every time I tapped on the game's icon, I was jumpscared by the same thing I encountered. So I decided, "Why not delete the app, and never download it again?" So I deleted the app, but even though I wasn't playing the game, I was jumpscared again by the "thing" I saw. So I never played on my tablet ever again, because when I turned on the power, I kept getting jumpscared. I hope that if you encounter anything like this, do not do the same thing I've done in this story. If you don't know what My Singing Monsters is, I have a link to the wiki. (in case it didn't generate the link, copy and paste it in a search bar): https://mysingingmonsters.fandom.com/wiki/My_Singing_Monsters_Wiki Also, here is what a Whisp is: https://mysingingmonsters.fandom.com/wiki/Whisp